Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of mapping and location-based services that allow users to conduct searches and/or queries utilizing mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones and/or mobile tablets). By way of example, most mobile map applications currently enable users to construct search parameters based on a geographic range (e.g., within 10 miles, 25 miles, etc.) and/or an object criteria (e.g., restaurants, museums, etc.). If these parameters are general in nature, they will typically return to the user multiple results, which are displayed on the map radiating from a specific location (e.g., either a current global positioning system (GPS) location or an address entered by the user). Companies are beginning to implement spatial search capabilities on some websites (e.g., myRealPage.com) that can be used by electronic devices that use a pointer device (e.g., mouse-enabled desktop computers and/or laptop computers). However, current mobile map applications do not support methods for conducting spatially-defined searches (i.e., allowing users to search within a specifically defined geographical area depicted on a digital map). Moreover, while most current smartphones enable users to use their fingers as a cursor control device, this particular touch function is typically assigned to more critical core tasks such as panning and/or zooming on a digital map. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a service that enables users to define spatial searches on mobile maps without requiring additional hardware configuration to the mobile devices and/or pointer-type peripherals.